(1) Field of the Invention
The current application is related in general to wellsite surface equipment such as fracturing pumps and the like.
(2) Description of Related Art including information disclosed under 37 CFR 1.97 and 1.98
Reciprocating pumps such as triplex pumps and quintuplex pumps are generally used to pump high pressure fracturing fluids downhole. Typically, the pumps that are used for this purpose have plunger sizes varying from about 7 cm (2.75 in.) to about 16.5 cm (6.5 in.) in diameter and may operate at pressures up to 144.8 MPa (21,000 psi). In one case, the outer diameter of the plunger is about 9.5 cm (3.75 in) and the reciprocating pump is a triplex pump.
These pumps typically have two sections: (a) a power end, the motor assembly that drives the pump plungers (the driveline and transmission are parts of the power end); and (b) a fluid end, the pump container that holds and discharges pressurized fluid.
In triplex pumps, the fluid end has three fluid cylinders. For the purpose of this document, the middle of these three cylinders is referred to as the central cylinder, and the remaining two cylinders are referred to as side cylinders. A fluid end may comprise a single block having cylinders bored therein, known in the art as a monoblock fluid end. Similarly, a quintuplex pump has five fluid cylinders, including a middle cylinder and four side cylinders.
The pumping cycle of the fluid end is composed of two stages: (a) a suction cycle: During this part of the cycle a piston moves outward in a packing bore, thereby lowering the fluid pressure in the fluid end. As the fluid pressure becomes lower than the pressure of the fluid in a suction pipe (typically 2-3 times the atmospheric pressure, approximately 0.28 MPa (40 psi)), the suction valve opens and the fluid end is filled with pumping fluid; and (b) a discharge cycle: During this cycle, the plunger moves forward in the packing bore, thereby progressively increasing the fluid pressure in the pump and closing the suction valve. At a fluid pressure slightly higher than the line pressure (which can range from as low as 13.8 MPa (2,000 psi) to as high as 144.8 MPa (21,000 psi) the discharge valve opens, and the high pressure fluid flows through the discharge pipe. In some cases, the pump is operated at 12,000 psi. In some other cases, the pump is operated at 15,000 psi. In some further cases, the pump is operated at 20,000 psi.
Most commercially available reciprocating pumps for fracturing jobs are rated at least 300 RPM, or 5 Hz. Given a pumping frequency of 2 Hz, i.e., 2 pressure cycles per second, the fluid end body can experience a very large number of stress cycles within a relatively short operational lifespan. These stress cycles may induce fatigue failure of the fluid end. Fatigue involves a failure process where small cracks initiate at the free surface of a component under cyclic stress. The cracks may grow at a rate defined by the cyclic stress and the material properties until they are large enough to warrant failure of the component. Since fatigue cracks generally initiate at the surface, a strategy to counter such failure mechanism is to pre-load the surface under compression.
Typically, this is done through an autofrettage process, which involves a mechanical pre-treatment of the fluid end in order to induce residual compressive stresses at the internal free surfaces, i.e., the surfaces that are exposed to the fracturing fluid, also known as the fluid end cylinders. US 2008/000065 is an example of an autofrettage process for pretreating the fluid end cylinders of a multiplex pump. During autofrettage, the fluid end cylinders are exposed to high hydrostatic pressures. The pressure during autofrettage causes plastic yielding of the inner surfaces of the cylinder walls. Since the stress level decays across the wall thickness, the deformation of the outer surfaces of the walls is still elastic. When the hydrostatic pressure is removed, the outer surfaces of the walls tend to revert to their original configuration. However, the plastically deformed inner surfaces of the same walls constrain this deformation. As a result, the inner surfaces of the walls of the cylinders inherit a residual compressive stress. The effectiveness of the autofrettage process depends on the extent of the residual stress on the inner walls and their magnitude.
It remains desirable to provide improvements in wellsite surface equipment in efficiency, flexibility, reliability, and maintainability.